Days Gone Bye
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Taylor había perdió la esperanza de encontrar buenas personas en el mundo de ahora. Solo se preocupaba por sobrevivir un día más. Pero una decisión la hizo cambiar de.opinión. Ahora sabe que aún hay algo más por que seguir viviendo. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**The walking dead no me pertenece. Solo mi oc.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Taylor conducía por la carretera, en el estero sonaba Ac/Dc, llevo su mano izquierda a su boca y tomo una calada de su cigarrillo, era el último, hizo una nota mental para conseguir mas en la próximo ciudad que se encuentre. Últimamente fumaba demasiado, no se preocupaba por los daños a largo plazo, sería una suerte si viviera lo suficiente para morir de cáncer pulmonar. El mundo se había ido al carajo hace unos dos meses, un extraño virus estaba por ahí matando gente y depues estos "muertos" mataban a más personas y bueno, todo lo que conocías se fue a la mierda. Ella tuvo la suerte de estar en una base militar cuando todo salió mal. Tenía un jeep militar con muchas armas, gasolina, comida y un montón de cosas mas para sobrevivir.

Estaba por cambiar la canción cuando una figura en la carretera la distrajo, era un hombre con un uniforme de policía, este la había visto y le hacía señas para que detuviera el auto.  
Taylor dudo, había intentdo ayudar a las personas cuando esto empezó, pero no había salido muy bien, algunos intentaron matarla y tomar sus cosas. Otros eran más hijos de puta e intentaron otras cosas, ellos terminaron con una bala en la cabeza o un cuchillo en alguna otra parte. Paso al hombre quien bajo los brazos al ver que no pensaba detenerse. Negó con la cabeza y detuvo el jeep.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

En cuanto el hombre estaba frente a la ventana del acompañante Taylor le apunto con su arma, el hombre levantó sus manos en señal de alto.

-Espera, espera, no quiero problemas, solo necesitaba ayuda.

-Eso es pedir mucho en estos días. - Respondió sin bajar el arma. -Tu nombre?

-Rick Grimes.

-Bueno Rick, te voy a hacer 3 preguntas y depende de ti si te ayudo o no.

Rick asintió con la cabeza sin bajar sus manos.

-Cuantos walkers has matado?

Rick la miró desconcertado un momento y pregunto a que se refería.

-Ya sabes, esas malditas cosas que quieren cometer.

-Solo dos.

-Solo dos? - Pregunto con incredulidad. Rick asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno eres un maldito suertudo Rick. ¿A cuantas personas has mandado?

-Ninguna.- Rick respondió de inmediato.

-Por que?

-Por que no eh tenido que hacerlo.

Taylor lo miro por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Hacia donde te diriges Rick?

-Atlanta.

Taylor pensó por un momento antes de decirle que subiera al auto. Rick intento hacer conversación peor Taylor no parecía muy interesada. Así que le hablo de su familia, de su hijo Carl y su esposa Lori, que había tenido un axidente hace unos dos meses y que cuando despertó se encontró con esto. Se dirigía hacia Atlanta para buscar a su familia.  
Taylor lo escucho, todo lo que decía era cierto, Rick parecía un buen hombre que solo quería encontrar a su familia. En estos dos meses había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a buenas personas. Esperaba honestamente que Rick pudiera encontrar a su familia. Y se lo dijo, el solo asintió diciendo "También yo". Unas horas depues Rick se ofreció a conducir.

Cuando ya estaba obsureciendo encontraron un auto en la carretera. Un hombre y una mujer estaban fuera de este gritando para que se detuvieran. Taylor no pensaba hacerlo, ya había echo su buena acción del día y ahora mismo tenía una mala sensación, había aprendido a escuchar a su instinto y este le decía que siguieran conduciendo.

Desafortunadamente Rick no pensaba así. El auto empezó a disminuir velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Cuando Rick estaba por salir del auto Taylor lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Necesitan ayuda.

-Rick enciende el auto y sigue conducido.

Rick la miró y le dijo que no iba a dejar a estas personas sin ayuda. Taylor le dijo que era una mala idea, que había algo extraño.

-Por que me ayudaste a mi?

Taylor se quedó en silencio y Rick salió del auto. Lo vio caminar hacia las personas que cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos le apuntaron con armas.

Taylor tomo su arma y estaba por salir cuando una voz la sobreslto.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.

Giro la cabeza y vio a un hombre apuntando a su cabeza fuera del auto. El hombre le hizo señas para que dejará el arma y le dijo que saliera. Salió con las manos en alto y el hombre le dijo que caminara hacia su amigo. Cuando estuvo a lado de Rick le lanzó una mirada que decía "Te lo dije" fue lo último que supo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas a una silla y que estába en una casa que había visto mejores días. Su cuerpo le dolía y apenas podía ver con el ojo izquierdo. Miró por la habitación y no encontró a Rick. Tomo respiraciones profundas intentando calmarse y pensar en como salir de aquí. Movió sus manos que estaban atadas tras la silla y noto que las cuerdas no estaban muy sujetas. Las movió un poco más, estaba por soltar su mano derecha cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un hombre que no había visto cuando los atacaron entro, estaba jalando a una chica que tenía solo una camisa desgastada sobre ella y podía ver sangre entre sus piernas. El hombre la empujó al suelo y le dijo que vendría a jugar con ella después.

Antes de salir le lanzó una mirada lesiva a Taylor y se lamio los labios. La chica se abrazo las piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Sus manos ahora estaban libres y ahora solo tenia que esperar una oportunidad para salir, nesitaba encontrar a Rick y largarse cuanto antes. Miró hacia la chica que seguía llorando, pensó en decir algo pero decido no hacerlo. No había nada que pudiera decirle que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Una hora depues otro hombre entro y se acercó a la chica que retrocedió hacia la pared mientras lloraba más fuerte.

El hombre sonrió y se llevó las manos para desatar sus pantalones. Estaba de espaldas a Taylor y esta vio su oportunidad, saco el cuchillo de su bota y se acercó al hombre lo más silenciosamente posible. Le cubrió la boca con su mano y le corto la garganta. La sangre salpico la habitación y la chica abrió la boca en estado de shock. Taylor bajo el cuerpo del hombre al suelo con cuidado y depues le apuñaló la cabeza.

La chica la miraba con miedo, podía sentir la sangre en su cara. Tomo el arma del hombre y dos cargadores que tenía con el. Camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dijo a la chica que si quería salir de aquí la siguiera.

Camino por el pasillo de la casa, en la planta baja se escuchaban algunas voces, 3 personas si no se equivocaba. Al pasar por una puerta se congeló, se escuchó un gemido de dolor venir del interior, era Rick. Se alegro de que siguiera vivo. Giro la cabeza y vio que la chica venia tras de ella. Llevo su dedo a su boca, diciéndole que guardará silencio y la chica asintió.

Taylor se recargo a lado de la puerta pensado como proceder, si hacia mucho ruido las personas de abajo vendrían y no sabia que tan bien armandos estaban, así que disparar estaba fuera de question.

-A la mierda.- Susurro. Toco la puerta tres veces y espero. Cuando la puerta se abrió la cabeza de un hombre se asomo por esta y Taylor lo apuñaló en el ojo, antes de que el hombre pudiera gritar le cubrió la boca y lo empujó hacia el interior. El hombre callo al suelo con Taylor sobre el, saco el cuchillo y lo apuñaló en la cabeza.

Al mirar hacia arriba vio a Rick atado a una silla, igual o más golpeado que ella, la sangre caía por su cara. Al verla Rick asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que tenia razón. Taylor lo desató y le dijo que si podía caminar, el asintió.

Reviso al otro hombre y le quito su arma para Rick.

-Sabes cuantas personas están en la casa?

-Cuatro hombres y una mujer. - Rick respondió con voz entrecortada. Ya había matado a dos, entonces quedaban dos hombres y la mujer.

Taylor se volvió hacia la chica que aún estaba con una expresión asustada, esta tenía sus brazos al rededor de si misma. Se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a la chica. Dudo un momento antes de tomarla de sus manos.

-Estas bien? - Rick le pregunto en voz baja. La chica solo asintió.- Como te llamas?

-Beth - Dijo en voz baja.

Rick asintió, les dijo que lo siguieran y a Taylor que disparara a matar. Estas no eran buenas personas y no podían dejar que siguieran haciendo esto a más personas.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras vieron a un hombre en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de una chica, la chica no se movía, sus ojos estaban perdidos, estaba muerta. Otro estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la escena. Taylor apretó su mano sobre el arma y pudo ver a Rick hacer lo mismo. Ninguno vio a la mujer por ningún lado. Rick miró hacia ella y ambos asistieron, le dijeron a Beth que se quedara fuera de la vista y que vendían por ella en un momento.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de los tipos, el que estaba en el suelo levanto la vista y antes de que gritara Taylor le disparó en la cabeza, su cuerpo cayó mueto al suelo. El sonido de otro disparo se escuchó, Rick había echo lo mismo. Se miraron y estaban por salir cuando un gemido de dolor se escuchó tras de ellos.

Giraron con las armas en alto. La mujer restante tenía a Beth con un cuchillo en su garganta, su mirada estaba llena de miedo y su mano temblaba.

-Bajen sus armas o voy a matarla. Rick la bajo y le dijo que se calmara. Cuando la mujer miró hacia el, Taylor disparo, su cuerpo cayó, Beth tenía una pequeña cortada en el cuello y en cuanto estuvo libre abrazo a Taylor y lloro en su hombro.

-Hay que salir de aquí.

Rick asintió y revisaron la casa para cualquier cosa útil. Encontraron botellas de agua y comida que subieron al jeep que por suerte no habían tomado nada aun.

...  
...

Beth se había quedado dormida hace unas horas, ya se encontraban a las afueras de Atlanta.

-Lo siento, tenias razón. Casi hice que nos mataran.

Taylor miró a Rick y negó con la cabeza. Le dijo que estaba bien, que solo estaba siendo una buena persona.

-Quizá ya no hay buenas personas.

-Estabas tu.- Dijo Taylor mirando hacia él. - Eres un buen tipo Rick y me alegro de a ver detenido el auto.

Rick sonrió. Estaba por hablar cuando la radio del jeep se encendió.

-Aquí el oficial Walsh.- Rick piso los frenos del jeep haciendo que Taylor saliera hacia delante. Si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad se habría golpeado en la consola del auto. Beth se despertó con el sobresalto y pudo evitar golpearse contra el asiento de Rick.

-Que demonios Rick.

Este no respondío, siguió mirando la radio.

-Repito, Aquí el oficial Walsh. Si están escuchando esto, no se acerquen a Atlanta, es demasiado peligroso.

Rick tomo la radio y hablo.

-Shane?

La radio quedo en silencio y Rick estaba por hablar de nuevo cuando

-Rick?. - Esta vez fue la voz de una mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Taylor estaba recargada sobre un auto mirando el campamento, habían llegado hace unas horas. Estaba feliz de que Rick encontrará a su familia, pero también preocupada, había visto la mirada que Shane le había dado a Rick cuando beso a Lori y abrazo a Carl. No se veía muy feliz de que su mejor amigo hubiera vuelto. Pensó en decirle a Rick, pero decidió no hacerlo, dejaría que disfrutará de estar con su familia, si Shane intentaba algo ella lo detendría.

Miró al rededor y encontró a Beth hablando con Andrea y su hermana. O al menos estas intentaban que Beth hablará, no había dicho mucho desde que llegaron que no sea a ella o Rick. Tomo un cigarrillo de su bolsillo que había tomado de la casa antes de salir y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba por encenderlo cuando alguien se lo quito de la boca. Taylor frunció el seño y miró a Rick que la miraba con desaprobación.

-Que?

-No deberías estar fumando. ¿Cuantos años tienes de todos modos?

-18.

Rick la miró y levantó una seja como diciendo "En serio".

-Bien, casi 18. Contento?

Rick sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano hacia ella. Taylor miró hacia otro lado y depues hacia el. Tomo la caja de cigarrillos y se la dio a Rick. Carl comenzó a reírse cuando su padre se fue y Taylor lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Callate enano!

-Oye.

Taylor no le hizo caso y se fue a su jeep. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se puso a limpiar su arma. Estaba tan distraída que no noto a dos personas habían llegado.

...  
...

Dos hombres se acercaron al campamento, uno de ellos tenía un ciervo en la espalda y el otro tenía una ballesta en la mano. Cuando llegaron todos los demás giraron a verlos. Shane se acercó a ellos y hablo.

-Veo que han traído la cena.

El hombre que llevaba el ciervo se rió, le dijo que esto era para el y su hermano, que si quería comer carne fuera a buscarla el mismo.

-Ustedes son parte de este campamento, si quieren quedarse aquí deben contribuir en algo.

-Y dime en que es lo que contribuyes tu policía? . - Se acercó a Shane y le dijo en voz baja. - Calentar la cama para la esposa de tu mejor amigo?

Shane lo golpeó en la cara pero Merle lo esquivó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. Shane cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente. Rick que había visto todo levantó su arma hacia el y le dijo que se calmara.

-Por que no te calmas tu. - Respondío Daryl apuntado con su ballesta a su cabeza.

La tensión en el campamento aumentaba a cada segundo. Lori había abrazado a Carl junto a ella, Andrea y su hermana estaban cerca del RV de Dale, Beth no se había movido de donde estaba.

Merle se rió y les dijo que no tenía que hacer nada por el campamento.

-Quiero decir. Mira a ese tipo. - Señaló a un hombre de unos 50 años que estaba junto a una mujer y a una niña que parecían asustadas. - El golpea a su esposa y a su hija. No los veo haciendo algo. Por qué debería hacer algo por ustedes?

Rick había volteado a ver a la mujer y su hija que habían apartado la mirada cuando Merle había dicho eso.

-Sigues siendo un idiota Dixon.

La voz de Taylor se escuchó en el campo. Todos miraron hacia ella, estaba apoyada sobre el capo de su jeep con su cigarro en la boca. Daryl la miraba con incredulidad.

-Tay?. - Daryl hablo hacia ella.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira a quien tenemos aquí.- Merle dijo con una sonrisa burlona. - Cuando te soltaron de la correccional pequeña delincuente?

Cuando dijo eso Rick la miró desconcertado. Taylor giro los ojos mientas respondía.

-Era una escuela militar idiota. - Se separó del jeep y caminó hacia ellos. - Quieren dejar de discutir? Me muero de hambre.

Merle sonrió y le dijo que le ayudará a preparar el ciervo. Si quería comer iba a ayudar.

...  
...

Merle, Daryl y Taylor estaba preparado al ciervo para poder cocinarlo, habían hablado un poco.

Taylor les dijo que había ido a buscarlos cuando había salido de la base militar, pero obviamente no los había encontrado. Daryl de dijo que cuando todo se había ido a la mierda se habían largado cuando pudieron, se dirigían hacia Atlanta y que cuando habían bombardeado la ciudad se encontraron con este campamento y decidieron quedarse. Taylor los miró.

-Van a robar el campamento.

No era una pregunta, Merle sonrió y le dijo que esa era la idea.

-No.- La miraron confundidos.- No van a robar el campamento, son buenas personas!

La sonrisa de Merle se fue y su expresión se endureció.

-No importa Tay! Son ellos o nosotros! No son familia, por que te importa?

Taylor miró hacia Rick y su familia, depues miró hacia Beth. No quería que les pasará nada.

-Te preocupas por ellos. - Merle siguió hablando. - Que te paso Tay? Tu no eras así, solo tomabas lo que necesitas y te ibas sin importar el costo.

-No me importa Merle. - Respondió mirándolo a los ojos. - Estoy pensado en nosotros, mira como esta el mudo Merle! Es más seguro quedarnos en grupo. Si las cosas se salen de control nos iremos bien.

Merle la miró y depues asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ya no estaba a la vista Daryl hablo.

-Me alegro que estés bien Tay.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-También yo. - Respondió.

Se unieron a los demás que estaban haciendo otras cosas, Taylor se sentó junto a Beth que le sonrió.

Estaba feliz de que los Dixon siguieran vivos, ellos habían sido como sus hermanos mayores antes de que la obligarán a entrar a la escuela militar, le habían enseñado a cazar y a defenderse.

También estaba preocupada, Merle hablaba muy enserio cuando dijo que iban a robar el campamento, se preocupaba por estas personas o al menos por Rick y Beth. Solo se habían conocido por menos de 24 horas y ya le importaban. Esperaba poder convencer a Merle de que quedarse aquí era la mejor opción.

Saco su cuchillo de su bota y empezó a girarlo en su mano, eran un hábito nervioso, lo hacía cada vez que necesitaba pensar.

-Me enseñas a hacer eso? - La voz de Carl se escuchó junto a ella. Este se había sentado a su lado.

Taylor levantó una seja y hablo.

-Por que quieres aprender?

-Se ve genial!. - Taylor giro los ojos a la respuesta del niño, pero sonrió un poco, era lo mismo que le había dicho a Jason cuando le pido que le enseñará. La sonrisa se fue al pensar en la figura paterna que había perdido cuando todo esto había empezado. Miró hacia Carl que aún esperaba su respuesta.

-Preguntale a tu padre y si dice que si te enseñaré.

Carl sonrió y corrio hacia su padre. Estaba por volver a lo que estaba haciendo cuando Lori se sentó en el lugar en el que Carl había estado.

-Gracias.

Taylor la miró sin comprender.

-Rick me dijo que lo ayudaste. Que sin ti no habría podido llegar aquí.

Taylor negó con la cabeza y le dijo que estaba bien. Que Rick era un buen tipo y que se alegraba de a verlo ayudado. Lori le tocó el hombro y sonrió mientas se alejaba.

Observó a Shane mirar a Lori cuando se acercó a su familia. Tenía que hacer algo con el antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

-Tu también lo notaste? . - Beth pregunto en voz baja. Taylor la miró y asintió con la cabeza. - Creo que Rick también lo noto, pero

-No quiere aceptarlo. - Termino Taylor por ella. Beth asintió y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Depues de un momento Beth hablo de nuevo.

Le hablo de su familia, que sus padres se habían separado cuando ella tenía 10 años y que ella se había ido con su madre. Tenía dos hermanos. Shawn su hermano mayor que tenía 25 y su hermana Maggie que debería tener 20 años ahora. No los había visto hace 5 años y esperaba que aún estubieran bien en la granja de su padre.

-Quizá podríamos ir a buscarlos. - En cuanto dijo eso Beth la miró. - Creo que sería más seguro alejarnos de las ciudades. - Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Beth devolvió.

...  
...

Unas horas pasaron y todos estaba al rededor de una fogata comiendo. Dale estaba hablando, les preguntaba a los demás que hacían antes de que esto parsara.

-Yo era repartidor de pizzas. - Respondió Glenn cuando llego su turno. Merle se rió y le pregunto que por que no repartía comida china.

-Soy coreano. - Merle se rió las fuerte. T-dog le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Glenn cuando este se veía un poco triste.

Taylor estaba por comer cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando.

-Que? - Pregunto.

-Por que no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti. - Dale dijo.

Taylor les dijo que su padre era un idiota, era un traficante de drogas y que su madre los había dejado cuando cumplió 5 años. Su padre nunca contrato una niñera así que la llevaba a todo lados. Creció con malas influencias pero nunca le gustó lo que hacía su padre. Lori le pregunto que como había podido crecer en un ambiente así.

-Fue por estos dos. - Señaló a los hermanos Dixon. - Ellos me cuidaban cuando mi padre estaba demasiado drogado para verme. Si no hubiera sido por ellos probablemente había teminado muerta o secuestrada por alguno de los depravados a los que mi padre les vendía.

Cuando dijo eso todos miraron a los Dixon con incredulidad, nadie creía que pudieran cuidar de otro ser humano y menos de una niña.

-Que? Puedo ser un idiota, pero jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a una niña.- Dijo Merle cuando vio que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Alguien pregunto que por que había terminado en una escuela militar. Taylor les dijo que fue por que pensaban arrestar a Merle por posición, pero ella había dicho que la droga era de ella. Había conocido a un ex militar llamado Jason que le había dado a elegir entre la correccional o la escuela militar y elijo la segunda opción.

-Que le paso a Jason? . - Carl pregunto.

Les dijo que cuando se fueron de la base Jason decidió ayudar a varias personas y que algunas no eran buenas. Cuando escaparon un walker lo había mordió.

-Me dijo que quería morir siendo el mismo así que...

No termino, solo dio una triste sonrisa, los demás habían entendido lo que quería decir.

-Lo lamento.- Lori dijo depues de un minuto.

...  
...

Hablaron un poco más cuando Amy se paro de su lugar y se alejó de todos.

-A donde vas?. - Pregunto Andrea a su hermana, todos miraron hacia ella.

-Voy a baño, gracias por la privacidad. - Dijo cuando se alejo.

Cuando Amy estaba por entrar al RV un walker que no había visto le mordió el brazo. Amy gritó y todo el mundo miró hacia ella. Taylor saco su arma y le disparó al walker que cayó al suelo.

-Amy! . - Andrea gritó y corrio hacia su hermana con su arma en la mano.

-Vienen más!.- Glenn gritó y Taylor miró al rededor, al menos 30 walkers estaban en el campamento.

Todos comenzaron a disparar. 


	3. Chapter 3

...

Los disparos sonaban por todo el bosque. Cuando pensaban que había terminado más walkers aparecían de entre los árboles.

Por qué no lo notamos.

Taylor estaba disparando, Beth se encontraba detrás de ella, decidió que tenía que enseñarle a disparar, si es que no se morían.

-Ve con los demás al RV.- Le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia Rick que estaba junto a su familia esperando a que subieran al camper.

Beth corrio hacia ellos mientras Taylor la cubría. Estaba distraída y no noto al walker hasta que esté la tiro al suelo. Su arma se había caído. Puso sus manos en sus hombros empujando al walker que quería morderla. Podía sentir su aliento putrefacto en la cara, el sonido de sus dientes castañando era lo único que escuchaba. Puso su brazo en su cuello empujando hacia arriba lo más que pudo. Con su otra mano tanteaba el suelo intentado encontrar su arma.

Una flecha conecto con la cabeza del walker antes de que la mordiera. Se quito su cuerpo de en sima y una mano entro en su campo de visión.

-Estas bien?.- Pregunto Daryl cuando la levantó del suelo. Taylor solo asintió y continuaron matando a los walkers restantes.

Cuando todo terminado, habían al menos 100 walkers en el suelo. Habían perdido a algunos del campamento.

Taylor pudo ver a Carol y Sophia junto al cuerpo sin vida de Ed. En la confusión alguien "accidentalmente" le había disparado.

Ella estaba segura de que tanto Rick como Carol la habían visto hacerlo. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Había intentado hacer lo mismo con Shane, pero no pudo.

Andrea estaba junto al cuerpo de Amy, esta estaba llorando, habían intentado detener el sangrado de la mordida, pero no habían podido. La piel de Amy cada vez estaba más pálida. Andrea seguía diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Vagamente escuchó a un hombre decir que por eso es que había cavado las tumbas , que sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Rick y los demás apilaron a los walkers para quemarlos. Cuando estaban por tirar un cuerpo Taylor los detuvo.

-Ese no. - La miraron.- Era uno de nosotros. Enterramos a los muertos.

-Ella tiene razón.- Lori hablo junto a ella. Rick y Shane asistieron, llevaron el cuerpo a una de las tumbas que Jim había cavado.

Depues de un entierro y algunas palabras de algunos, se fueron a hacer otras cosas.

Pudo ver a Rick y Shane discutir sobre algo.

-Ahora podemos irnos. - La voz de Merle se escuchó a su lado. Taylor giro a verlo. - Miralos, este grupo ya se está rompiendo. - Dijo mientas señalaba a Rick y Shane.

-Nos quedamos.

Merle se alejo negando con la cabeza, pero sabia que se quedarían, no sabia por que pero los Dixon la escuchaban. Una vez le pregunto a Daryl y este le dijo que por que era mujer. Algo sobre ser más sensata que ellos.

Amy había muerto y Andrea le disparó antes de que cambiará.

...  
...

Esa noche cenaron en silencio. Cuando camino hacia su Jeep se encontró con Rick que le dijo que lo siguiera.

-Que paso con Ed?. - Fue lo primero que dijo cuando lo alcanzo.

Ella le dijo que era un idiota. Que había visto moretones en el cuerpo de Sophia y que probablemente Carol estubiera pero. Le pregunto que si le diría a alguien. Rick negó con la cabeza.

-Hable con Carol, ella te quería dar las gracias.

Taylor asintió y le pregunto sobre que discutía con Shane. Rick se paso la mano por la cara antes de responder.

-Estábamos pensando a donde ir. Le dije que quería ir al CDC para buscar respuestas, el no esta deacuerdo.

-Bueno, pues Beth y yo te seguiremos a ti. - Le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro y se fue hacia el jeep.

A la mañana siguiente Beth se despertó con alguien moviendo su cuerpo. Miró hacia la puerta del jeep y vio a Taylor sonriendo. Le pregunto que que demonios quería.

-Oh, la pequeña Beth Greene acaba de maldecir!. - Beth le saco el dedo del medio y Taylor se rió.- Soy una mala influencia para ti. Tienes 5 minutos.

-Para que?

-Tu prepárate y ya.

Se alejo hacia Lori que estaba hablando con Carol. Cuando la vieron dejaron de hablar.

-Voy a llevar a Beth un poco lejos para enseñarle a disparar. - La miraron sin comprender. - Quiero saber si dejarían a Carl y Sophia aprender.

Lori negro inmediatamente diciendo que Carl era un niño, que no debería tener un arma. Taylor le dijo que eso no importaba, que viera como estaba el mundo. A los walkers no les importaba que fuera un niño o no igual iban a matarlo. Lori le lanzó una mirada al decir eso.

-Mira, que tal si Carl se separa del grupo y esta en problemas?.- Lori le dijo que eso jamás iba a pasar, que no pensaba dejar a su hijo fuera de su vista. - No preferirías que tubería el arma y no la use a que la necesite y no la tenga?

Lori se quedó callada. Taylor miró hacia Carol que no había dicho nada desde que llegó.

-Puedes llevar a Sophia.- Cuando dijo eso Lori la miró sorprendida. - Quiero que pueda defenderse.

Taylor asintió y le dijo que no dejaría que le pasara nada. Le dijo a Lori que se irían en media hora por si cambiaba de opinión.

-Hey Glenn. - Dijo sentándose a su lado.- Vienes con nosotros?

-Seguro.- Respondió mientas le ofreció un poco de comida. Beth se sentó junto a ellos con mala cara.

-Son las 10 am Beth.- No respondió y desayuno en silencio.

Al pasar la media hora ya todos estaban en el jeep. Daryl dijo que iría con ellos. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Merle. Cuando estaba por salir Carl corrio hacia ellos.

-Esperen! También iré.- Lori venia tras de él.

Miró a Taylor y le dijo que no dejará que le pasara nada. Taylor asintió y le pregunto que si no quería venir con ellos.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bien. - Dijo y después miró a Carl.- Que esperas enano? Entra al auto.

Cuando Carl había subido Daryl le dijo que había un pequeño claro a unos 30 minutos. Cuando llegaron prepararon las armas. Tenían algunos silenciadores para no atraer a más walkers.

Habían puesto como objetivos algunas latas de comida.

-Son unos 10 metros para empezar.

Depues de explicarles que hacer y decirle a Carl que el arma no era un jugete comenzaron, la primera ronda fue un asco. Quien mas se había acercado era Beth, su tiro paso a uno metro del objetivo antes de golpear un árbol.

-Son un asco en esto, ahora mismo ya estarían muertos. - Daryl hablo. Taylor le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

2 horas depues y habían mejorado, ahora podían disparar a un objetivo casi sin fallar, claro que si el objeto estuviera en movimiento no creía que el resultado sería igual, pero Taylor se guardo su comentario.

Cuando regresaron todos los del grupo estaban hablando. Les dijeron que saldrán en la mañana, ya habían decidido a donde ir. Irían a CDC como Rick quería. Shane no se veía feliz, pero al ver que todos seguían a Rick se callo.

...  
...

-Shane esta a unos días de matar al policía.- Merle le dijo entre risas cuando se acercó a él.

-Que paso mientas no estábamos? .

Le dijo que habían discutido de nuevo, que si no hubiera sido por Lori habrían llegado a los golpes. En eso Merle parecía decepcionado, porsupuesto que Merle quería ver una pela.

-Le sigue disparado miradas de muerte cada vez que Rick esta con Lori, incluso ella parece preocupada.- sonrió y le dijo que si quería apostar en cuantos días se estarán matando.

Taylor negó con la cabeza y le dijo que era un idiota cuando se alejó de él.

...  
...

Ya era de noche, Carl se había alejado del campamento para buscar a su padre. Se había ido con Shane y aun no regresaban. Al pasar por unos árboles escuchó la voz de su padre, camino un poco más y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Su padre estaba en el suelo y un walker estaba sobre el. Había otros dos acercándose a él. Shane estaba frente a él viendo al escena y no parecía que fuera a interferir.

-Que estas haciendo Shane?! Ayúdame!. - Rick gritó a su amigo.

Shane se rió.

-Esto tu te lo buscaste! Estábamos bien antes de que llegarás! Tu familia no te necesita, me tienen a mi!

Rick había logrado tomar el cuchillo que Taylor le había dado al llegar al compamento, apuñaló al walker que estaba sobre el y se levantó antes de que los otros dos se acercaran demasiado.

Cuando miro hacia el frente vio a Shane con su arma apuntando hacia el. -Shane baja el arma, no tienes que hacer esto!

Shane negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Adiós Rick.

La voz de Carl y dos disparos sonaron en el bosque. 


End file.
